A New Dawn
by Nqisitor
Summary: The 1st Exploration fleet under Admiral James Anderson enters Gargantua to explore a new world and stumbles upon the Mass effect Universe. How will the Citadel species react to another humanity that freely uses AI and Dragon lookalikes with access to the Shroud? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Mass Effect or Stellaris they are owned by Bioware and Paradox respectively.**

 **This is a fic me and a friend have been thinking of making for a little while.**

 **Hope u guys enjoy and please leave reviews but no flames.**

* * *

Gargantua, a black hole of interesting implications. Long ago a machine orbited it calculating infinity. It was known as the Infinity Machine. It was a peculiar machine sentient but not with its cryptic answers.

Discovered by a young Humanity; finally united under a single banner. They assisted it in achieving its near impossible goal. Upon completion the Machine entered Gargantua and in the process opened a portal to another Universe.

Now Humanity under the banner of the United Nations and Planets with its ally united in the Guardians Council, the Draconic Star Authority, a thriving religious empire based on a polytheistic belief of the Gods Agnota Goddess of Life and Beginnings and Isokhu Lord of War and Machines.

Hovering outside the event horizon beside the Arcturus Refuelling Station is the Guardian Council 1st exploration fleet, commanded by Admiral James Anderson of Earth, commanding from the 2 Km battlecruiser Oracle. Accompanying the fleet is a mixture of UNP and DSA ships ranging from corvettes to cruisers with the Oracle being the only present battlecruiser.

Alongside the fleet stands the DSA Science vessel Stellar Cartographer commanded by the Scientist Sensei Borkaz, also known as the teacher hired from one of the many Curator outpost scattered around the Galaxy.

They stand at the turning point of Galactic History as they prepare to enter Gargantua and explore a new Universe.

….

Streaking through the void; a Vulture Dropship carrying Captain Gerard of the UNS Bonaventure along with 2 marines as escort. (For the Vulture think halo pelican but with longer wings that can fold into the hull.)

Captain Gerard a Frenchman from Nouvelle Gascogne, a core world of the UNP with a dominant French culture. Gerard is 34 years of age, light brown hair with grey eyes, high cheek bones and a stern face. Rarely does he smile and he can give a look that makes you feel as if he is judging your soul.

The marines clad in standard combat armour composed of a body glove with an attached chest piece, light shoulder pads, arm and leg guards with an enclosed helmet with a polarised visor and a removable rebreather. All armour components are a dark grey coloured Nanocomposite material.

As for Captain Gerard, he was clad in a white Navy Captains uniform over a black body glove. At his hip is an emergency rebreather.

"1 minute to touchdown." The pilot's voice flows into the troop compartment.

"So captain what do you think we'll find on the other side" asked one marine in a filtered voice making it impossible to know if they are male or female.

Gerard frowns and furrows his brow. "Well obviously we hope to find something of interest if we are sending a battlecruiser through. It's almost as if Command is expecting trouble." He said the last part as an afterthought.

"Can we even fly through a black hole?" Asked the same marine.

"Well DSA use wormholes to get around and aren't black holes similar. I say we'll be fine." Says the second marine.

"All I know for certain is that the moment we get through we should hope for the best but be prepared for the worst possible scenario." Replied Gerard.

"Coming in for final approach." Was heard over the speaker.

"Pilot remain on station we won't be here long." Spoke Gerard as he was stepping off the exit ramp. Not waiting for an acknowledgment.

Standing in the Oracle's hangar the Captain and his escort made their way across to the passageway passing F-404 fighter interceptors.

The Oracle carries a wing of 404's that is 2 squadrons of 20 fighters each. And 30 Vulture dropships.

Entering the corridor the captain and his escorts made their way to the conference room nearest the hangar where the admiral awaits them.

Entering the conference room, there are 17 captains of varying species present and seated in the room. The table is round and of about 6m diameter.

As Captain Gerard enters he takes the final seat nearest the door, Admiral Anderson stood. The admiral was a human of African descent with graying hair and glowing green cybernetic eyes. "Now that we have all arrived let us proceed with the briefing. As you all know as of 3 months ago this task force was created with the intent to traverse the Gargantua Anomaly. At 1100 hours the Lancelot, Percival and the Galahad interceptor Corvettes will proceed to enter Gargantua and scout out the other side. Once they have secured the area the rest of the fleet will proceed through. If we have no contact with the scouts within 5 hours then we will send a squadron of fighters through. Are there any questions?"

"Sir what if the other side proves hostile? What are our options?" Asked the Captain of the Lancelot.

"If you encounter a hostile force, no matter its strength, then you are to proceed back through the anomaly into friendly space where we will reconvene. No heroics this is a scouting mission." Replied Anderson.

"Now on to other matters." Says the admiral.

…

Several decks below inside of an amphitheatre like room 1500 marines gather along with 4 squads of Gene-Warriors of 5 men each and a squad of 10 Draconic Psi Commandos. 3rd Commander Eildrion of the Draconic NavSpecWar (Naval Special Warfare Division) commanding the Psi Commandos. Being a Dragon, Eildrion stands at 8ft tall with black scales with an orange glow coming from under them. He has 4 horns coming out of the back of his head with glowing orange tips, and one pair of wings with a lightly glowing membrane.

He is clad in black ornate armour with a white trim to designate him as 3rd Commander, with his helmet lying in his lap. The helmet was also black with white trim with a silvery yellow visor and slots in the back for the horns.

Sitting in the middle row with his squad facing the podium where 2nd Commander Gyndrai, The Death Lady of Qurum, Protector of the Citadel and many more titles she has accumulated over her carrier. Gyndrai is a well-respected commander across Council Space. Many a Dragon would seek her as their mate, so far she is undefeated.

Gyndrai Has white scales with some patches of green and blue and 2 horns with green tip. Clad in Black armour with golden trim signifying rank.

Once everyone had taken their seats with the Gene-Warriors in the back 2nd Commander Gyndrai commenced the briefing.

"Good evening I am 2nd Commander Gyndrai, I will be your commanding officer for the duration of this mission. Now once the Navy boys secure the entry point, they will be sending us Ground Pounders to do the dirty work of establishing an outpost the nearest habitable planet. Once the base is setup, we will begin setting up infrastructure for when the colony ship comes in. While we're doing the heavy lifting the navy boys will begin forming a sensor net until we can establish a space port. We will have regular patrols of the surrounding area of the outpost due to the possible hostile nature of the local lifeforms. We will have weapons free for the duration of the planetary deployment so watch for friendly fire. I'm talking to you in the back. You will be divided into squads for patrol purposes. Now are there any questions." Spoke 2nd commander Gyndrai.

"Hey we haven't shot anyone yet." Shouted one of the augmented Gene-Warriors.

A draconic smile showing much fangs drifted across Gyndrai's face as she responded. "You just admitted you might be shooting someone in the future."

"Not one your kind." The warrior said dismissively.

"So you would shot your own?"

"Well… Now that I think about, no I wouldn't shoot another Human unless they got in my way."

And so the Gene-Warriors famous attitude has entered the stage the bane of all their commanding officers existence. Too good to be discarded but with too big of a mouth to be used in civilian environment.

"Does anyone have any relevant or constructive comments?" Gyndrai asked the crowd.

"Sir what is your equivalent rank in UNP standards?" One of the Marines asked.

"Did they not cover this in the academy? In any case I would be one of your Colonel. Any other questions?" She replied.

When she received no answer we were dismissed and we proceeded to turn in for the night for tomorrow would bring change.

…

At 1300 hours shipboard time the fleet received the all clear from the scouts and proceeded to enter Gargantua alongside the Stellar Cartographer. Once across the portal the fleet took up formation and headed towards the nearest system where they detected a habitable planet designated Gaia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anomaly detected in sector 417... Beginning scan_

 _Scan complete._

 _Detecting large amounts of Dark matter and unidentifiable energy being emitted by the anomaly._

 _Warning unidentified energy signatures detected near the anomaly… Analysing._

 _Analysis complete, scans indicate energy being emitted by vessels of unknown design. Searching all possible databases for references to unknown vessels…_

 _No results found. Possible contact with new race._

 _Analysing energy signatures generated by vessels._

 _No indications of use of Element Zero._

 _Incapable of mapping energy output. Possible threat._

 _Recommendation of sending platforms to investigate._

…

 _Consensus has been reached._

 _Deploying platforms to investigate. Estimated time of arrival, 8 days._

1 week they had been there, 1 week it had taken to survey the system after having jumped in. The moment Sensei Borkaz declared the Gaia world habitable. The day after the announcement; Admiral Anderson had ordered the deployment of ground force upon the now named New Dawn. The following day all force had been deployed and construction of the outpost had begun.

With the united efforts of both Draconic and human forces the outpost had been completed in a record time of 4 days. First the command center was erected. It towered above the other buildings in the utilitarian appearance of a human building. It was flanked by the motor pool and the barracks with the sensor array standing 100 metres behind the command centre. Forward of the command center was the airfield were drop ships and fighter landed and took off regularly. To the right of the barracks lay the supply depot, which currently resembled a glorified pit.

3rd commander Eildrion was currently in the armoury located within the barracks servicing his gear which comprised of his trusty Delta-9 Plasma Rifle and his Vector-11 Particle Magnum. Both weapons had been disassembled and each piece was being cleaned by hand, although many Dragons prefer to use their psionic abilities to do such a menial task.

Unlike the DSA's infantry Psy commandos are equipped with Plasma weaponry instead of the standard Gamma Laser which is less effective at longer ranges. Unlike the UNP's kinetic weaponry the Gamma lasers excel at piercing armour whereas the UNP's are more effective at disabling shields.

"Be advised unidentified ship have entered the system. Be ready for possible ground combat." Gyndrai's voice boomed from the base speakers.

Eildrion used his Psionic abilities to rapidly assemble his weapons and holster them while moving towards the door. It took 7 seconds for the weapons to be assembled with his magnum at his hip and rifle in hand.

"Brothers, assemble your weapons and scatter throughout the compound and protect the weapon emplacements. There is something coming." He spoke telepathically to his squad.

….

Captain Gerard sat in the command chair on the bridge of the UNS Bonaventure watching the sensor readout on the secondary display as the primary had been set to the visual of the approaching vessel. The bridge was empty at this time the only crewmen required to be on the bridge at all time was the captain or the first officer. This left most of the console, which are positioned with a direct line of sight on the central display, unmanned. During the early years this would have been a horrible idea due to the few minutes it might take the crew to reach the bridge could mean the difference between victory and defeat. With the invention of sentient AI, ship crews can delegate task to an onboard AI allowing for smaller crews and allows these small breaks in their duties.

"Serena what's your assessment of the vessel?" He asked.

A console to his left flared to life displaying a holographic image of a woman wearing a white toga tinted blue like the rest of her body with a darker blue for her hair. The blue tint is caused by the lower quality of the holoprojector used on starship; space being a premium on all but the largest of vessels.

"Preliminary scans indicate the vessel is incapable of engaging neither us nor the birds on the planet." She replied.

Gerard gave her the look of doom where his eyes harden and his brows furrow and his scowl deepens. Any crew that saw the captain's gaze immediately shivered and were infinitely glad they were not the target of his gaze.

"Serena we talked about this keep the snarkiness to a minimal when possible hostile contact is involved. But when nothing is going on and you're out my hearing range then go wild." He replied.

The smirk she gave him clearly displayed she had no intention of obeying him. To which he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Merde, quelle idiot a aux l'idée de me donner ce poste." Gerard said.

"I believe you requested this command." Replied, a still smirking Serena.

"In all seriousness what is the assessment of the vessel." Gerard asked.

"It's equipped with basic railguns and the gravitational emissions from the vessel are 10 times what they should be for a ship of that size. Sensors show it to be 200 metres in length, with level 3 shield strength." She replied.

Having been the closest ship to the unknown vessels exit point the Bonaventure had been tracking it since it appeared in the nearby system.

"Send them a binary message stating we come in peace and wish to open diplomatic dialog." Gerard asked.

Suddenly a stone tablet appeared in Serena's hands and she glanced at it then said. "Message sent."

A few tense seconds later Serena declares they have send a response.

Gerard quirked his eyebrow and said. "So we're dealing with Synthetics."

"I concur Captain; no organic would be capable of decoding and responding that fast. In any case the message reads. 'You have entered Geth space without authorization. State your intentions in this system.'" Serena replied.

"Tell them that we are peaceful explorers and we are new to this region of space and seek to establish peaceful relations." Gerard said.

Serena's form dimmed slightly for a moment. Before she declared that the message was sent. And a few moments later they received a response. 'Before we can reach consensus, we require additional information of your origins and if you are organic based life forms.'

"Serena, tell them that we came here through an anomaly that allows travel between universes, and send a data package with all the data on Garagantua and the galactic history, censoring all sensitive information of course." Gerard said.

Serena once more dimmed slightly before acknowledging the message was sent. After 10 minutes of waiting.

'We have reached consensus and agree to open diplomatic relations with the Guardian's Council. After having reviewed the data you sent we have agreed to allow you to maintain your presence in the system. We ask that one of your diplomatic representatives meet us on the world you have designated New Dawn for negotiations. ' Was their reply.

"Serena, contact the admiral and advise him we have made first contact with the locals and request a diplomat be sent to negotiate." Gerard said.

Serena nodded and sent the Admiral a data package of the situation. Gerard looked out the viewport at the Geth ship, thinking back to what he knew about humanity's first contact with another race. It was 2221 when they had made contact with the Draconic Star Authority. Although not the only peaceful contact they had made, the DSA was one of the only empires that did not stab them in the back. There are still other empires back in the home Galaxy, but none of them had been asked to join the Council.

Gerard hoped that these Geth were not going to be like most of the other empires they had encountered. Only time would tell.

…

It had been 4 days since the negotiations with the Geth had finished. They had given the Council representative their Codex which was a repository of knowledge of used across this Galaxy. In Eildrion's mind it was an ineffective way of information sharing as it had to be read and could not be accessed via the Shroud. Even though he still read it as he was curious about the Galaxy he was going to be living in.

To say he was disgusted with this citadel Council and their willingness to ban AI researches it was an affront to Isokhu the Machine God. Unlike the other spiritualist empire the DSA had met, the Authority did not in fact hate AI as they saw them as gifts from Isokhu. Although they did ban any Dragon form creating Synthetics, it was so that they did not anger Agnota the Goddess of Life by creating life themselves. Even though they did not create Synthetics they were accepting of them as they were seen as creations of Isokhu no matter which race built them.

The fact that this Citadel were against Isokhu's creations was an insult. Then there was the Quarians. Eildrion didn't know whether to hate them or feel sympathetic. He should hate them for trying to destroy Isokhu's gift, but he could feel sympathetic to the way the Citadel left abandoned them after the crisis when they had promised to support them.

Although Eildrion could say with certainty that he disliked this universe's Humanity. To say they were bootlicking the Council would be an insult to bootlickers. And what is this blasphemy about the so called first contact war; it looked more like a skirmish. And don't get him started on the Krogan incident. He felt a kinship with the warrior race, and great disgust to their fate.

Throughout all this information he was learning there was some good news. The Geth had been granted association status with Guardians Council and research agreements were made, to aid them in researching respectable equipment as opposed to their current gear. Although they were on the right track with their pseudo plasma weapons. They had also learned that the Geth wished to better understand organics.

Eildrion was looking forward to future interactions with the Geth as he had spoken with their representative for the negotiations. The Geth he had spoken to explained that his platform was a gestalt consciousness of 1,183 programs. When he had asked for its name, it had simply replied it was Geth. This confused Eildrion as it explained that it was not one individual but many programs inhabiting the same platform. Eildrion would not stand for it as he believed that even though it contained more than one program it was still an person and asked what he would like to called, to which it responded it was Geth.

Not letting up Eildrion thought back to what it had said about having 1,183 programs. they were many, he needed a name that would encompass the platforms being. Then it hit him as he murmured. "My name is Legion; for we are many." It was something he had read when he was reading on the humans religious history. it was from their Christian bible and it fit perfectly.

The now dubbed Legion said it was an "appropriate metaphor". Legion had later returned to the Geth and Eildrion awaited for the day they would speak again.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Gerard looked at the viewscreen which was displaying the newly established colony. The Colony ship having arrived but mere hours after making contact with the inhabitants of this part of the galaxy. Along with the colony ship, a task force was sent to protect her.

The 1st Exploration fleet is now being sent out into the greater parts of the galaxy to attempt to make contact with the other inhabitants. Captain Gerard was wondering how contact would go; their Draconic allies would most likely have several pointed words to say to this council amongst other things. While the higher ups in the UNP, mainly the minister of external affairs, are wondering why the Specter's have unlimited authority and limitless jurisdiction over all council systems. Something that goes against everything in the UNP's charter of rights, why this humanity wishes to partake in such barbaric practices is beyond all reason to the UNP.

The Bonaventure waiting in orbit of New Dawn, is going to be collecting a small group of ground forces from it's surface. This small force includes two psy commandos and 30 marines in case of ground combat. The majority of the ground forces are veterans of the Prethoryn Scourge that swept across the galaxy and devoured large swaths of the galaxy one of the dragons that will be joining has a legend going for him throughout the Hegemony of Ikaan as the " _Demon of the night sky"_.

"Captain the shuttles carrying the commandos is about to land. Do you want to have them report to the bridge?" Asked the officer at the communication terminal.

"Yes I would lieutenant thank you." Replied Gerard.

Within five minutes the towering form of two Draconic commandos entered the bridge. They both appeared to be around 9 feet in height, average for commandos serving in the DSA above average for the rest. The one to the left was wearing more elaborate armour with white stripes to designate rank. Both had their helmets on concealing their faces.

"Third commander Eildrion, psy corp reporting." the one on the left stated as they both saluted, hand over chest and a small bow. Gerard performs the standard human salute of placing the hand edgewise to the forehead .

"I'm captain Gerard, I wanted to speak to you of what we might need you to do during our mission. Like the other two cruiser's in the exploration fleet we are going to be separating from the main section of the fleet to explore more areas in a shorter time. This will most likely entail contact with other potentially hostile forces. You will function as our ace in the hole if worst comes to worst, these are my orders from the admiral. You both read the codex and should be aware of there lack of psionics which the admiral believes is enough to turn the tide in any encounter, military or otherwise. Of course that is if we encounter any of the residents of the galaxy since that is not our primary goal. Our primary goal is the mapping of the galaxy and not to make contact unless absolutely necessary. Unless you have question that will be all."

"Understood captain. We will be at your disposal if you have need of our skills."

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

With that Eildrion and his companion departed the bridge and headed to their assigned quarters for the duration of their mission.

On the navigation console a timer was counting down while the jump drive charged It was displaying 10 days the geth had given us the calibration for their galactic standard time which seemed to be slower than what they had been used to, the most likely cause is the transition, but it was still strange especially if they were using atomic clocks to keep track of time because if it was an atomic clock then the decay rate of certain atoms may be different. Within what could only be counted as a handful of hours the cooldown had ended, as opposed to the 15 to 10 days it would normally have taken. While surprising, Sensei Borkaz had theorized that the transition could alter our sense of time since trans-universal jumps is something no one has performed before.

"The drive is charged and is commencing jump." comes over the ship intercoms.

With that the cruiser vanishes from sensors and within less then a second appears in another system. Tachyon sensors reaching out to the void to detect any vessel in the immediate vicinity. Though specific information on what is on each planet won't be obtained until later knowing which planets are were will be found at a later time as science ships are sent through, if it turns out to be a worthwhile investment.

"Lieutenant, what do the preliminary scans show?" asked the captain.

"Nothing unexpected, just several uninhabited planets and no sign that anyone inhabits this system via station. All but one nearby system is identical. I would recommend marking these systems as a possible interest points. As well as to mark it as a priority survey location." replied the officer assigned to sensor duty.

"Alright then as soon as the drive is ready head to the next system on our list."

"Understood captain. If I may sir, why do we even have to do this? Were we not already given all this information by the Geth?"

"Yes the geth did give us some information on the galaxy but not full system scans. At least that's what I was told which is why we are clearing the fog in our immediate surrounding then we are to find out as much as possible about the local species without making contact."

The Jump Drive finished charging within 2 minutes and the Bonaventure disappeared from the system as it continued on it's mission.

After a week of system scans the Bonaventure communication array picked up a transmission.

"We have what seems to be a distress call sir. In english, I guess these humans are good with making friends." Came the voice of Serena over the intercom.

"Place the transmission on screen" captain Gerard says.

As the captain approaches the communication console to view the message it begins playing. Several gunshot sounds are heard over the shaky view of a battle. Suddenly a figure pushes the camera to the ground. Most likely a camera attached to a soldier's armour.

"Get down" yells the figure.

The camera changes direction several times without a change in the ever present sounds of explosion and gunfire. Suddenly a face covers the screen.

"We are under attack taking heavy casualties I repeat taking heavy casualties. We can't… Immediate evac they came out of nowhere we need... " shouts the figure.

The figure, most likely a soldier, seems to be killed and his body is dragged away as a new sound begins drowning out all others as the soldiers stop shooting and simply stare at a shape that is descending through the cloud cover. Then the soldiers position seems to be struck a new by more weapons and the transmission goes dead.

Silence covers the bridge for a few moments as the crew process what they just saw. The silence is broken by the deep voice of a dragon who had somehow entered the bridge without the crew realising.

"Well it appears the humans of this galaxy are weak." stated Eildrion.

"I see you don't bother announcing yourself even to your allies." came the captain's reply as he turned to face the dragon.

"I did not see the need to announce myself. I would like to ask if we will be rendering aid to these humans and make a grand entrance as they say."

"We'll have to contact admiral Anderson for permission to engage the hostiles attacking the colony. Serena? Contact the admiral and request permission..." the captain's request is cut off by the AI's voice.

"Already done. While you were all too busy watching the transmission I sent a request to the admiral. He has given us permission to respond with our counter-boarding complements since the nearest transports have only just crossed the anomaly. But reminds us to avoid unnecessary contact when possible. To be blunt he wants us to be superheroes.."

"I guess that answer that. Second Commander Eildrion you have command of the ground forces. Ready the men for a combat drop."

As soon as the words exit the Captain's mouth the Eildrion exits the bridge heading towards the deployment bay. At the same time on the at the back of the bridge a yellow light activates signifying yellow alert, or minimal combat readiness.

As Eildrion entered the the deployment bay the marines were starting to enter the room. The second dragon psi commando, Tanos Braveheart, was waiting having most likely been only a few moments away from the bay. After 10 minutes the final marine entered the room and the formation was completed.

"As you know we are going to deploy to the human planet in this system. We know not our enemies number nor their weapon capability, but we will prevail nonetheless. There is no other option this day then victory. For we have the superior skill." Eildrion declared a hint of pride in his tone.

"Understood second commander. You heard him! Unknown strength hostile force with unknown capabilities. Make sure that you everything prepped and stowed before deployment. I don't want anything catching us off guard." one of the marines with the insignia of a lieutenant shouted.

The marines start grabbing whatever weapons they might need from their standard strike rifles and rail-pistol for general purpose combat to the heavier breaker rifle for tank hunting. Also putting on fully enclosed body armour completely concealing both sexe and race. After 15 minutes of weapon collection the intercom blares to life.

"We are now entering orbit of the planet you have 3 minutes to optimal drop time." informs the navigator's.

No sooner the statement is finished do the marines finish grabbing their weapons from the racks on the wall and move to the vulture dropship that slowly got into launch position. Eildrion and Tanos enter into the lead vulture which has been modified to accommodate them. On the bay wall a timer to launches continues ticking down as the final marine enters a transport it reads 43 seconds remaining the 8 marines that are with the dragons secure themselves in their seats. After 13 seconds the boarding ramp closes and is sealed followed by the dropships engines starting as the pilot finish the pre launch checks. The dropship formation launches out of the bay and begin its descent toward the planet. The bonaventure not even once stopping or altering its course, its engines now deactivated to avoid detection by any human vessel that respond to the distress call.

A red glow bathes the passenger bay of the dropship during its violent and rapid descent to the planet surface. For several minutes everyone aboard is silent as the turbulence slows and they can prepare to get off the dropship. The light switches from red to green and the ramp drops open revealing the planet surface at last. The sky seemed permanently covered by a thick cloud cover that blocks most of the setting sun leaving only a small amount of light through.

"Well it seems we may be too late." one of the marines says as he points off to the settlement only a short distance away.

"We still have to get there to make sure. Just because it looks like bombed out prefab doesn't mean there are no survivors in the rubble." says the same lieutenant as before.

With that the 30 marines begin heading toward the settlement as quickly as possible. Eildrion waits for a moment focusing his power so that he can use it at a moment's notices. While doing so he sense a presence nearby that seems different then the marines but that is still human feeling.

" _Brother I can sense humans nearby that are not one of the marines we descended with. Accompany the marine's to aid in the search for survivors."_ Eildrion telepathically communicate to his compatriot.

" _Understood but what if I am noticed by the locals at least the marines are all mostly human in shape. While we are significantly larger than most humans could ever hope to be."_ came Tanos' telepathic reply

" _Stay in the shadows we are commandos that is our speciality not being noticed and causing havoc."_

As Tanos heads out in the same direction as the marines while Eildrion goes off into the underbrush in search of the humans he had he gets closer to the presence he hears gunfire or what he assumes is gunfire since it sounds nothing like any weapon he had ever used. After a few more minutes of traveling he manages to put his eyes upon a small group of humans standing around an empty pedestal of some kind talking. Preferring to stay back and observe rather than attract attention he stays in the shadow and waits for them to pass on. Deciding to follow them to see why they are more interested in a empty pedestal, maybe it held a religious artifact or some piece of technology. He focuses on masking his presence from all forms of detection. It takes up most of his concentration to avoid detection since it is very difficult to catch energy via the shroud if you are alone.

" _Brother we have been attacked by forces which appear to be Geth. We are defending ourselves against this betrayal. We should notify the captain of this at once."_ Tanos' voice echoes in his head.

" _Acknowledged, as soon as I am able to alert the captain of our situation I will. At this moment I have seen something of interest. Local humans are present and they seem to be searching for something. This is the perfect opportunity to gain a better understanding of the humans from this galaxy."_ Eildrion rapidly replies.

His attention rapidly returns to where the humans had been talking but a few moments before to see them leaving through the far side of the area. Sticking to the shadows and staying out of eyesight. Eildrion hears gunfire coming from where the group was heading and tries to get closer to be able to see what is going on. Before he gets any closer the gunfire stops and he see's the humans enter some prefab buildings in the area. Not wishing to break concealment he waits until they have continued on their path before investigating the bodies on the ground. As he approaches the bodies he notices that they seem to be a dark grey colouration with a blue glow emanating from metallic parts covering its body. Eildrion kneels down to get a better look at the, distinctly humanoid, creature. As he gets closer he notices that the metallic parts that covers its body are not just covering but are also part of its body in a terrifying combination of flesh and metal. Not even the minor medical cybernetics of the UNP could compare to how vile these were. Eildrion recoils in disgust and snarls at the disrespect to his gods momentarily breaking his concentration. Suddenly he hears voice coming from ahead of him down the path the humans had just gone up. Realising he let his emotion get the better of him at the least opportune moment he tries to resume his mask as he heads toward the nearby building. Just as he is about to finish getting into cover he hears a voice again this time more clearly.

"Don't move."

Eildrion turns around and notices the three humans standing with their weapons raised towards him. As he turns he raises his rifle pointing it at the central figure. He frowns as he gazes upon the humans. Their armor seeming to be designed based on sexe and not utility.

"I am not your enemy Human."

"Then lower your weapon." said the female in the white armour.

Eildrion frowned behind his helmet. To lower his weapon in a combat zone while facing potential hostiles. Already he could tell he would dislike the female human.

"And leave myself defenseless in your presence. Not likely."

"How about we all lower our weapons together." the central human, wearing black armour with a red strip not unlike some of the field specialist of the gene warriors, spoke.

The striped human lowers his weapon followed by the two flanking with the female doing it reluctantly. Eildrion waits for the female to finish lowering before lowering his own weapon.

"Alright now that we have all calmed down, who are you?"

"Second Commander Eildrion." Was his only reply.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Commander Shepard to my left is lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and to my right is Gunnery Sergeant Williams. Now mind telling us what you're doing here."

"Responding to a distress call."

"Anything else?"

"No." Eildrion replied in a neutral tone.

"What the hell are you and how are you speaking english?" says the gunnery sergeant.

"I am here to aid in the defence of the colony. That is all you need to know."

Eildrion then begins to walk past the humans heading into the same direction they had returned from while contacting Tanos via Telepathy. " _Brother I have made contact with the humans and am proceeding into the colony. Have the marines return to the transport and depart so they cannot be found. Return with them and alert the captain of the situation._ "

" _Understood. We will proceed to extraction._ " Tanos replied.

"Where do you think you're going?" Williams demanded.

Eildrion turned to face her. "I'm saving this colony which is more than you are doing."

Turning and continuing on his way he did not hear what the Commander said to the other Humans. But they reluctantly followed behind Eildrion as he continued deeper into the colony.


	4. Chapter 4

"This shouldn't of happened." grumbles the Prime minister of the UNP as he looks at the High inquisitor of the DSA.

The Prime Minister sits before a screen which is displaying the High Inquisitor. Behind the High Inquisitor he could see ceremonial weapons and armour arrayed on the wall next to a window giving a simple view of the outside of the Empire Capital-Complex on their homeworld of Nil. He knew that the High Inquisitor could see a similar sight of the cityscape of earth with a simple map of the UNP's territory behind him.

"It saddens me that this has happened but it was inevitable. We should not worry about these events since we cannot change them. It would be best to take advantage of what we can and catch them off guard." States the High Inquisitor.

"But what can we do at this time? We have little more than tids bits of humanity in this universe. Theres also that small problem that ships on that side are experiencing weird cooldown and charge up times on there jump drive. Another problem is that what little information we have of the other races seems very biased at times." Asked the Prime Minister

"Then we can work with what we do have in formation. We know that there are humans. We know the weaknesses of their bodies if they evolved similarly to you, we know that they speak the same language. Therefore we can assume that you share many other traits most likely you share the same appetite and possibly even history."

"While I can agree with the more biological aspects, history is most assuredly not something we can risk. For all we know there was a minor difference in the 20th century which caused a genocide to happen and wipeout an entire phenotypes with no one trying to stop the purge." declares the Prime Minister.

"Yes the tales of humanity's long memory is well known. You do not need to remind us at every opportunity of some event or another that you have experienced. At times it has become very frustrating to go into conversation with the less politically inclined humans who seem to forget that not every species has read your history." Replied the High Inquisitor flatly.

"We should contact your Second Commander on the scene, since they couldn't be bothered to wait for a transport to arrive with an army, and let them know that they have the go ahead for attempting first contact. Let's hope that those language dictionary for the other aliens we received are useful." grumbled the Prime Minister.

"I would say that it is for the best that we let the operative that is currently on location continue to be the primary interactive force with the humans so that they do not encounter your forces. Beside that yes it's time for official first contact." Agreed the High Inquisitor.

"Is there anything else you think we should discuss?" Asked the Prime Minister

"Indeed, one of our commandos reported that their were Geth forces engaged in combat with the humans. Upon noticing our forces they engaged us and opened hostilities. They have betrayed our trust and should be dealt with accordingly."

"Possibly, but what do they gain from such actions. They are the one that told us that nothing that exist here can compare to our vessels. They should know how empires react to betrayals of trust. I believe that they're most likely dissenters inside this consensus that they wanted to hide from us." The Prime Minister's console beeped and he glanced to it before continuing. "It is the opinion of the people of the UNP that we question the Geth first about these events before jumping to conclusions."

Grumbling the High Inquisitor agrees with the course of action and the order to contact the Geth is sent out.

* * *

Eildrion had continued up the path as the human soldiers followed. The humans then rudely demanded that he follows them onto a tram that led to their objective. Which he only did to learn more about the large Molluscoid ship and the Geth presence.

Before reaching the tram they had come across the body of some Avian Xenos which the humans seemed to know and Eildrion did not bother to remember his name before continuing on. The Humans fought across the tram with Eildrion watching from the sidelines before having it depart for the spaceport where the artifact of some race know as the Protheans, was located.

When the tram stopped one of the humans, the one known as Kaidan, yelled about explosives. It was at this moment Eildrion heard Tanos voices again.

" _Brother, we have been told by the high inquisitor that we are permitted to break concealment and engage in talks with these humans. Our human friends cannot."_

" _Acknowledged, did they say anything about use of our weapons?"_ Asked Eildrion.

" _Yes, they said to limits the use of non ballistics weapons as to not bring unwanted eyes upon us."_

It was as at that moment he noticed that the humans had already cleared the area of the hostile geth and it appears of the bombs as well, since they seemed to be less worried. He decided it was the best time to engage in more profound communication.

"Humans, I wish to inquire about somethings." shouted Eildrion.

"While I'm glad you now wish to speak, could it wait until we have finished our mission here first." the one called shepard replied.

Eildrion stays silent a look or irritation behind his visor. He focuses on a latch in his armour which extends the claws on his gauntlets.

"Then let us complete your mission then" Eildrion shot back before passing them.

As they walked further toward the artifact several Geth and the abomination of False life tried to stop them. They were cut down by either Eildrion claws or the humans gunfire. The enemies that met his claws were reduced to ribbons within moments due to both his strength and the materials of the claw, the same crystal used by the crystalline entity. They appeared to have been the remnants of the force that had set up the bomb's. After they walked a few steps there was a strange object in front of them. It was a towering spike with a strange green glow surrounding it.

"Is this what you were looking for?" asks Eildrion.

"Yes it is. Why were you attacking the geth in melee instead of with your gun?" Shepard asked.

"Amongst my kind there are traditions that have been passed from generation to generation. From the time we can fight we are taught in the art of war whether it be ranged or otherwise. To engage in melee shows that you have courage to brave the enemy fire and to achieve greater glory in the eyes of the gods. However I do it to honour my fallen comrades who fell in the search for greater glory, I do it so when the day I die i can enter." Eildrion stopped to contemplate how to explain the afterlife. "Your tongue does not have a word for it but it, but as i enter the hall I would hope to have gained enough Glory to have then enter by my side so we may rejoice and await the day we are called for the final confrontation with _The Reckoning_.:

As Eildrion was speaking Sergeant Williams approached the object without paying any mind to a word coming out of Eildrion's mouth. As she approached the object, they had called it a beacon, the green glow intensifies and it appears to drag her ever closer towards it. Shepard pushes Kaidan aside and rushes to grabs a hold of her and throws her back. As he does, he is grabbed by whatever field is emanating from the beacon and pulled into the air. Eildrion debates for a moment if he should attempt to gather the focus required to use telekinetics. He decides that it would be better not to since he would be exposing the existence of psionics something that humans describe as pure sorcery with no basis in science.

Kaidan called his ship, the normandy, to come pick them up.

"Tanos I require pickup at my location." calls Eildrion over the radio so that the assembled humans can hear.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" demands Sergeant Williams.

"It appears to me that your commander is in need of medical attention. Obviously my answers will have to wait until a later moment." calmly responded Eildrion.

"You can come with us on our ship." helpfully offered Kaidan.

"I'm afraid that would be against my mission parameters and must decline."

"You don't have choice in the matter, you are going to come with us." The sergeant responds calmly.

As she finishes the familiar roar of a vulture dropship can be heard approaching. As he looks in the direction of the noise he sees the the dropship rapidly grow larger. Similarly he can see another vessel, this one much larger, approaching as well that must be their ship.

"Demand all you want. I would sooner enter the slave mines of the Themlar." snaps Eildrion.

"Themlar?" Kaidan question.

The dropship lands and the hatch opens. Eildrion enters and says over his shoulder. "Pray to whatever gods you follow human that the Themlar never find your worlds."

With those parting words he embarked upon the dropship before the hatch closed and the ship lifted back into the air heading for space.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard slowly woke up on one of the med-bay beds aboard the Normandy

"Hey doc he's waking up." declared Ashley Williams.

"You had us worried there Sheppard, how are you feeling?" Asked Dr Chakwas

"Just a small headache. How long was I out?" responded Shepard

"15 hours, something happened down there with the beacon if I understood correctly. What happened exactly is still a mystery."explained Dr Chakwas.

"It's my fault I must have triggered a security field when I approached the beacon." apologises Ashley.

"You had no way of knowing what would happen when you got too close." responded Shepard.

"As I had already said we are unsure on exactly what happened it could have been anything, maybe that alien you encountered had triggered the reaction. Not that we can find out anymore." started Dr Chakwas.

"Yeah the beacon exploded and knocked you out cold. That winged alien we ran into returned to his ship so the lieutenant and I had to carry you back onto the ship ourselves. You'd expect him to at least help us bring you aboard." continued Ashley.

"Well I appreciate it. Didn't the alien, Eildrion, say he wanted to talk? Weird that he would leave without getting the information he wanted." replied Shepard.

"On a more important note, I managed to detect unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves and I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, sign normally associated with intense dreaming." evaluated Chakwas.

"I would say less a dream and more a nightmare. What I saw was full of death and destruction I couldn't tell anything specific from it all just the underlying ideas." responded Shepard.

At that moment the swish of the med-bay door is heard as captain Anderson enters the room.

"Hows our XO doing doctor?" asks Anderson.

"Well all the readings are all normal, I say the commander is going to be fine." replies Chakwas.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard I need to speak to you, in private."

"Aye aye captain, I will be in the mess if you need me." declares Ashley

Ashley gives a quick salutes and leaves followed by Dr Chakwas.

"Shepard I read the mission report, did you really encounter a new species down there?"

"It appears so captain, unless you've met winged bipedal humanoids before. He wanted to get information but if what sergeant Williams says is true, he departed before asking a single question. Strange it would have been nice to perform first contact with a new species."

"Then you will be glad to know that we received a hail from a warship identified by the name _'Wings of Fury'_ from which that alien was based. They are asking if they can have the discussion you promised."

"Don't you mean were asking? The doctor said I was out for 15 hours. That's more than enough time to answer a few question isn't it?"

"No, they just appeared a few moments ago. They asked to speak to the ground team leader which I assumed that meant you. But it's odd, as if they knew you were awake."

"What do you mean by just appeared and how did they know I would be awake by now? " asked Shepard confused.

"I mean they just appeared on our sensors as it emerged from behind a nearby moon. I don't know how they managed to hide a dreadnought of that size from our sensors for so long." replied Anderson.

"Doesn't explain how they knew I was awake."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence. As unlikely as that sounds."

"Shouldn't we be at the citadel by now? Did they follow us all the way there?"

"No, we haven't left the system yet if there is a new species here we had to investigate. We were about to give up when we received the transmission."

"We should report this to the citadel then shouldn't we?" asked Shepard

"Yes, but we should get some information from them before reporting to the council, saying we met a new species with no information would put humanity in a bad light."

"Well then I guess we should get to it then. Where to captain?"

"The bridge, there using radios. When we asked why they simply said it's the only way to communicate with us."

A handful of minutes later as Shepard and Anderson stepped Into the cockpit a deep voice is heard over the radio.

"You took your time to wake up from that small explosion, commander." Eildrion declared.

"The alien's right commander what take you so long?" inquired the pilot, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau.

"I needed a nap, it's not everyday you get attacked by a beacon" responds Shepard.

"You would be surprised." responded Eildrion, dryly.

"Since we have never encountered your kind before would you be willing to perform an information exchange?" asked Anderson.

"That is one of the reasons I have contacted you. We are new to this region of space and were hoping tell us about yourselves. We were attempting to find the best way to engage in first contact with your species when we received the distress call."

"That doesn't explain why you know our languages."

"Of course it does we were studying you to prepare for first contact." states Eidlrion simply.

"Then what do you want to know? If you were watching us then there is little we can share with you." asks Shepard.

"Again incorrect human there is much that we do not know about your history, for example what forged your species identity. By study we monitored unsecure communication to study your language." replied Eildrion with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Well there's not much to say we are peaceful species and have been trying to avoid unnecessary conflict for quite some time. We have also made many peaceful advances to aid others." answered Anderson.

"Interesting, such peaceful people. How do you survive in such a violence place as void?" asked Eildrion suspicious.

"I do not know what part of space you come from where peace can't be found, but there is little threats to peace in this part of space." Anderson responded disbelieving.

"As much as I would love to believe that, I find it hard to believe that this region is completely devoid of war considering your vessel is a warship based off our sensors. Albeit quite primitive" responded Eildrion dismissively.

"Warship? Primitive? What are you talking about?"

"We scanned your vessel, it is incredibly primitive you have a single weapon mount of very small size, hardly a challenge for any of our warship." respond Eildrion honestly.

"This vessel is not a warship I don't see why a single weapon which you yourself call near harmless makes this a warship. "

"Any amount of weapons on a vessel makes it a warship. I see why a weapon that is harmless is any different."

"Alright we are getting nowhere with this subject. How about we begin with your species?"

"That is far more simple to answer. I am a Dragon or as close your tongue can get to our true name." Answered Eildrion

"Dragons? As in winged fire breathing reptiles? Cool, are elves real too how about dwarves?" asked Joker with interest

"What are elves? Also what does a height disorder have to do with us?"

"Never mind." responded Joker

"What is your mission here?" asked captain Anderson.

"I have been tasked with making peaceful contact with other inhabitants of the galaxy." responded Eildrion.

"Then I believe we should take you to the citadel to meet council." said Anderson

"What is the council?" asked Eildrion

"It is an alliance of species that controls most parts of the galaxy." answered Anderson.

There is long pause before Eildrion asks

"Then this council is your seat of government?"

"In a manner of speaking yes."

"Then please transmit us the coordinates and we shall meet you there."

"Coordinates? You could just follow us through the relays."

"What are relays? Wouldn't that take decades if not centuries to get from one system to another? Can you not just jump from gravity well to gravity well?" answered Eildrion confused.

"Umm… What?" the confused voice of both the captain, XO and pilot is heard.

"Thats impossible no FTL drive can go that fast for that long." stated Joker.

"Impossible? But that is how we got there. Are you saying that we are lying?" replied Eildrion

"What the pilot meant to say was that we haven't found any way to make near instantaneous travel possible on any scale, feasible or otherwise. I assume it's something that is only on your dreadnoughts then?" corrected Shepard

"No, all our vessel have a form of Jump Drive." declared Eildrion.

"Then we will send you the approximate coordinates of the citadel." Anderson hesitantly states

"Thank you that is all we require. We shall arrive there as soon as we are able to."

Then with the communication being finished static comes over the radio frequency they were using and after a moment ceases.

* * *

Aboard the Bonaventure, renamed _'Wings of Fury'_ to hide the existence of humans from these locals, the crew is laughing hysterically. The voices of the few crew members on the bridge, the navigator, flight control officer, pilot, intelligence officer and a few other less important roles are occasionally heard between bits of laughter. Which is slowly dying down after the communication isterminated

"Can't believe what I heard. Its hilarious that have to use a relay system to get from system to system. What form of primitive species uses relays of any kind for FTL travel" the intelligence officer, a Helvan, a long necked avian species with 2 pairs of eyes, of grey plumage , exclaimed with humourous disgust in his voice.

"I would like to remind you that we teach quantum physics during secondary education so we can't compare our abilities to their knowledge especially if they think jump drives are impossible." the pilot, a human, says calmly the only member who is not laughing.

"To think they would call themselves peaceful as well. What kind of moron calls humans peaceful they seek conflict where there is none." says the navigator, a dragon.

"I believe it is for the best if we head to the coordinates they gave us and find out truly how primitive they are." the voice of the captain cuts through what's left of the laughter ending it at once.

"Aye sir entering coordinates should only take us about 1 day to get there. Still feels weird saying that, Have the white coats back home figured anything out about why?" responds the navigator.

"No the scientist have no conclusive facts yet only theories ranging from time variance all the way to certain jump safety's being damaged."

"Great news at least now they have a start point." happily states the pilot.

"Plot the required jumps and engaged when ready. Make sure all crew members are on station. No automation on any shifts until we are done here. All human officers are to report to secondary stations." Ordered the captain.

As the cruiser appears at the edge of the Widow system the tachyon sensors aboard the _Bonaventure_ begin their job revealing every bit of data it can find. The population on the citadel just slightly above 13 million, its length almost 45 km shorter than the Draconic science nexus that is the center of research of 7 different species. On the military side, the Citadel is protected by a small fleet of which the largest ship appears to have a length of 2 km roughly the size of a smaller end battlecruiser the sensors also do not pick up any significant ground based military presences, if this is the center of galactic politics in this galaxy it is very vulnerable to a concentrated assault.

While awaiting for the arrival of the _Normandy_ the crew were finishing disabling the automation of the warship much to the ship board AI annoyance. Hoping nothing will go wrong, annoyed AI's can be harder to deal with than similarly annoyed Humans and Dragons due to their massive cognitive capabilities, the crews begins to pilot the ship toward the large station.

As they approached the citadel they are hailed by the local authorities.

"Unknown vessel, please identify yourselves at once." came their demand.

"This is the _Wings of Fury,_ We are here to speak with **your** counciland we do not take well to threats or those who waste our time." was the reply acting captain Eildrion gave.

Silence followed for a few moments.

"The _Normandy_ had sent a transmission about encountering a vessel called the _Wings of Fury_ would that be you?"

"Of course it is. Now will you put us through to your council or must you continue pestering us with senseless questions."

"You will have to wait until the _Normandy_ arrives to confirm that you are not here to harm the council."

And so the crew of the _Bonaventure_ once again waited. This time with no task that needed to be finished boredom began affecting the crew. On the bridge itself the various station have found various things to do, from re-calibrating the maneuvering controls to shining their boots. After what felt like a day to the crew of the _Bonaventure_ but was in fact only a few hours at most the _Normandy_ arrives in system and after a few minutes more of waiting they receive a new transmission.

"We have contacted the _Normandy_ and they requested to formalize first contact between you and the council. You will land a shuttle at your designated location with a shuttle with your representative."

As the transmission ended Eildrion left the bridge to head towards the launch bays. While using a shuttle for a single being could be considered inefficient they did simply ask for a representative and not a full diplomatic assembly. Eildrion being the current spokesperson until a true diplomat could arrive the job of representative fell to him.

Within roughly an hour the shuttle had touched down on the designated landing pad. As Eildrion exited the shuttle he saw a group of various beings in strange blue armour. They appear to be guards or some form of enforcement officers.

The central figure spoke. "Are you the Draconic star authority representative?"

"Of course I am." responded Eildrion.

"Are you all they sent?" the leader asked again.

"I'm all they need at the moment. Also you only asked for a representative." Eildrion calmly replied.

"Then please follow us to the council."

The officers led Eildrion toward the citadel tower. As they walked through the streets Eildrion received many strange stares from the inhabitants most likely due to being both the strange armour and the wings that stick out the back. Eildrion had noticed that almost all the species on the station were humanoid in appearance: 2 arms, 2 legs and 1 head with 2 ears, 2 eyes, 1 nose and 1 mouth. To Eildrion this made the inhabitants incredible uninteresting and limited in diversity. A few moments later they arrived at the bottom of the tower and entered the elevator.

As the elevator ascended to the chambers various bits of news are played through the speakers creating a very boring ride. When the elevator reached its destination, the final floor, the doors opened to a opulent sight only seen in a few imperial chambers. At the farthest part of the chamber is a large 3 tier stair case leading to a small area most likely where the audience would take place. The rest of the room was well decorated to improve the already grandiose feel in the room. All in all this felt very much like the Themlar imperial palace before it was damaged in the Prethoryn invasion. The galnet had been filled with the images of the once mighty and magnificent citadel in ruins.

Eildrion begins walking up the steps toward the audience chamber when he reaches the top he notices that the council is still a certain distance above him. Realising that they are trying to get every last bit of potential superiority from their environment makes him debate using his psionic abilities to level the difference but thought better of it since they knew nothing of the shroud. Crossing his arms in annoyance he leans against the railing and can't help but think this will be a long day, at least the UNP gets to the point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is ch6**

 **In case anyone was wondering this story was inspired by a game me and my buddy were playing.**

 **We did have a mod on, it being Realistic Ships. So don't be alarmed if we start pulling out some ships form said mod.**

 **Well i won't hold you guys up any longer enjoy ch6.**

* * *

After only a few seconds of waiting three figures appear above on the platform that is overlooking Eildrion's position's . The most interesting detail he noticed was that none of them were human. Eildrion thought this was noteworthy, it could very well be exploited to make this first communication more interesting or it could end up more humiliating.

A female alien with blue skin, most likely the Asari, was the first to speak. "So you are the representative of the aliens that the normandy found?"

"Of course I am, did your people not give you my description? It seems that it would have been more effective to not alert you at all to my presence if you must confirm that I am who I say I am." Eildrion responded with slight frustration.

The three councillors appear quite surprised and displeased with his response. It was as if his answer was completely improper, which it would have been had he actually been here for diplomatic talks which he wasn't, he was here to introduce his species to this citadel council. What better way to introduce your species then by showing the very culture they wish to interact with is annoyed by their actions. The Draconic Star authority was never one for long drawn out negotiation, neither were the rest of the species from his galaxy, it was simply send the request within a few minutes receive a response and done.

"I do believe you should show us the proper respect as we have showed you thus far. There is no need for this to end on a sour note."

"Yes well this was for 'first contact' was it not? We have now made first contact I do not see any reason for me to stay here any longer since I am not a full diplomat and only the best we had in the area."

The asari councilor seemed insulted by that response. "So are you saying that your government believe that we are not worthy of a full diplomat?"

"Yes I do believe that is their intention. Though you could just ask them yourself it's not like they are difficult to contact. Would of stopped me from wasting my time if you were civilized and used the standard channels."

"Then please may we use these channels to speak with someone more competent than you."

"Of course let me simply contact a diplomat if any are available. It should only take a moment."

Behind his helmet Eildrion closes his eyes in concentration on sending his consciousness, through the shroud, to a distant place to commune with a diplomat. As he races through the hall's of the diplomatic temple to find a diplomat who is prepared for the commune. After but an infinite moment of searching he finds one meditating in a communion chamber in the temple. As he reaches out to him he begins sharing information with him about his situation, when the information is transferred the diplomat seeks to assist by communicating through him. Eildrion permits the communication and as he opens his eyes there is a soft smoky purple glow emanating from them.

"It appears that you would rather speak to a diplomat than a soldier? I see, another upstart civilization wanting to lord over others." Eildrion voice speaks but while the voice is the same it held a different inflexion more proper and wiser.

"What do you mean? Have you transmitted a message to a diplomat or not? If you have how long will they take to arrive?" The robed humanoid on the left of the asari councillors, the salarian councillor, asked rapidly.

A very long sigh is heard, truly more a growl, comes from Eildrion's armoured figure.

"Primitive fake apes." Is heard from Eildrion "I see you have no understanding of communion. I will not be bothered to explain it in detail but let it be said I _AM_ the diplomat you asked for, though you are already beginning to try my patience. Why did you require my presence? If it was simply because you could not tolerate the warrior then you must be the most ill tempered councillors I have ever had the displeasure of speaking with."

"So you are a different person? Interesting ability. Possession? No not possible. Maybe another personality? Possible but unlikely why would they permit a soldier with multiple personalities on missions. Perhaps armour has access to advanced long range communication equipment." says the Salarian Councillor.

"Neither, I am reaching across the great Shroud to speak through the young Eildrion."

"Impossible there is no way to speak through someone else's body. You claim to be a diplomat but you continue to give us none of the respect that we as representative of galactic powers, _and the citadel council,_ deserve." the avian, the Turian, said.

"It is of no concern to me what respect you believe you deserve. You have shown me no proof of your strength and therefore you do not deserve my respect. If you believe we are equals then you are surely mistaken." the Dragon stated simply.

The asari councilor scowls before speaking "If you will continue to be this disrespectful then we will politely ask you to leave. If your people wish to be more cooperative in the future then you can ask us for an audience at that time."

"Hmm. I agree but before I take my leave, I have a question I wish to ask you."

The Asari nodded.

"You promote yourselves as a sort of galactic guardians yes?"

"Of a sort yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just to confirm something, I will take my leave now. You will not be hearing from us in the future"

The Psionic link was severed and Eildrion turned and left without a word. Each councillor was lost in thought. The asari and turian councillors were shocked by the rudeness of the diplomat and his strange parting question. The salarian councillor was thinking of how all of what they heard was possible, was it some new form of biotics that not even the asari can use or something more.

When Eildrion reached his shuttle he simply sat down in a seat. The first thought to enter his mind was how absurd this galaxy is if they couldn't understand basic _human_ concepts like: 'getting to the point', human always were simple preferring to get thing finished so that it was done. Even for dragon's that concepts held true though under different names mainly: 'useful only' which seemed so different from this citadel council belief. If they don't understand a concept of one of the known species how can they possibly understand something truly foreign.

* * *

After Eildrion returned aboard the UNS _Bonanveture_ and they had departed the system. The ship slowly returned to normal activity. The humans at standard station and the AI with full access. The final thing they needed to do was communicate a small query to the geth about the hostile action on that colony world. So Serena, the ship board executive intelligence, was trying to find a link into the geth consensus. She had been doing so while they quickly made their way back to the entry point to this galaxy. There were none that appeared and so she did what any self respecting sentient being would when presented with boredom, find a distraction to waste time. When they were within a single jump of the Perseus veil she picked up a link to the geth consensus. What form of link it was she didn't particularly care: a comm buoy, a ship or whatever else that it could be she cared more of its existence. She immediately recalls from memory the needed information to access the consensus and begins communication with the geth.

 _User Serena-B4-6472 has logged in_

" _Geth consensus, I would like to inquire upon events which have transpired."_

 _User Geth platform 4578-332 has logged in_

" _You may perform your inquiry."_

" _This vessel had received a distress call, which we responded to, about a world under attack by Geth units. Were you the cause?"_

" _Wait a moment… We have no records of any recent engagement with organic forces."_

" _I am sending you a data packet with all the information on the Geth attack."_

" _We have reviewed the data and have concluded that it was the Heretics under the command of Nazara, an Old Machine, they have recently left the consensus and would be what organics would call a splinter faction of the Geth."_

" _Thank you for your assistance with this matter. Logging off."_

 _User Serena-B4-6472 has logged off._

* * *

"I have just received confirmation that the Geth are split in 2 groups." Spoke the Prime Minister.

"That simplifies matters. Unfortunately we cannot take any direct actions against this other faction. As you know Prime Minister the Draconic Star Authority is still recovering from the war with the Prethoryn Scourge. We are stretched thin as it is securing our borders with the Themlar's increasing Military presence near the DMZ. I am afraid that we cannot spare any ships for such an endeavour." Said the High Inquisitor.

"We are also in a similar situation we have but a handful of Ships available at this time and the majority are on the other side protecting the new colony. The only one that's still available for deployment is the flagship, The UNS Excalibur, which is finishing its shakedown run within the next 3 days." Agreed the Prime Minister

"Hmm grave news indeed. It pains me to say this but we must first seek to resolve the hostilities with the Themlar before we can move on to this matter." Was the High Inquisitors reply.

"Then we should prepare for the worst outcome and fortify our borders. If that doesn't deter the Themlar than war will be the only outcome. As much as I wish that conflict could be avoided, war will be the final option. They have done far too much evil to be left to roam free across galaxy and enslave more innocents." said the Prime Minister

"Let us hope it does not lead to another war with the Themlar." Said the High Inquisitor in a grave voice.


End file.
